TST: The Sith Encounter
by MKDaz
Summary: When the Jedi find out a new apprentice is working for Count Dooku they find her and try to destroy her. But she is as powerful as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Will the Jedi die under the power of the Apprentice?
1. Intro

_**Sith Trilogy Phrase:**_

_**Enemies can turn to allies, and allies can turn to enemies.**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Aslo Modus**_

_**Darth Modus**_

_**Sando Al'yo**_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

_**Anakin Skywalker**_

_**Ahsoka Tano**_

_**Yoda**_

_**Count Dooku**_

_**Asajj Ventress**_

_**Mace Windu**_

_**Quinlan Vos**_

_**Summary:**_

_**When the Jedi find out a new apprentice is working for Count Dooku they find her and try to destroy her. But she is as powerful as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Will the Jedi die under the power of the apprentice? Or will they succeed in bringing her to her knees?**_


	2. Prolouge

Upon the planet of Dathomir a Jedi blockade was protecting the inhabitants within the area. Amongst the blockade were the two Jedi, Aslo Modus and Sando Al'yo. Aslo Modus was a skilled member of the Jedi Order. He was trained by Grand Master Yoda. Sando Al'yo was the former padawan of Aslo and she followed her master to Dathomir when she had finished her training.

Sando approached her former master and said, "Master Modus, we have intercepted a communication between the Separatists and have overheard that the Sith are close to Dathomir."

Aslo observed the horizon of the dark planet. "Lead the Separatists towards us," he said turning around, facing Sando. "We won't give up without a fight."

Sando turned around and started to walk off. Then she stopped and turned around saying, "Just like always Master."

Aslo smiled at the comment that Sando said. He thought about the old days, when he was the master and she was the padawan. They used to have good times being sent on missions and destroying the Separatists. Sando was the one who saved his life when he almost got killed by Count Dooku.

Aslo then remembered about his child, the child that he brought up since being on his homeworld, Dathomir. Her name was Seralii. He loved her so much, but her mother died when the Separatists invaded their homes and Aslo was away.

Aslo came back to the present and went to his home, where his child was kept. As he stepped through the door he found his child was walking. She was walking for the first time in her life! He stepped forward as she grabbed onto his leg.

He picked her up and hugged her tight.

"You will be safe," Aslo said. "I won't let anyone harm you."

He put her down and walked out the door. As he walked outside the whole planet was not what he saw before. The Separatists had invaded!

As he looked around he found Jedi's bodies scattered on the ground, but his former padawan was strong and continued fighting. He couldn't let the Jedi fall so he ran and ignited his lightsaber.

As he arrived near the Separatists he used his skill in the Soresu lightsaber form and sliced the Sith from the side, to save his former padawan.

"Thanks master," Sando said laughing. "Just like the old times."

"You always need the help Sando," Aslo said also laughing. "You can't live without me."

Then they felt a dark presence nearby so they got ready to attack, but there was no one there.

"Did you feel that?" Sando asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, I did" Aslo replied looking around.

Then a mysterious Sith arrived behind them. They quickly turned around facing the Sith. The Sith was hooded.

"Who are you?" Aslo asked pointing his lightsaber towards the Sith.

"I," The Sith said. "I am your worst nightmare!"

The mysterious Sith's two lightsabers ignited. Aslo attacked as Sando did too. They could feel the power that the Sith had and could easily defeat them. Sando flew back against a tree as the Sith force pushed her back with strength. Aslo couldn't defeat the Sith on his own so he quickly slashed the cloak and ran for his life.

He continued running until he found a Separatist starship and climbed in, taking off towards Coruscant.

It wasn't long until he arrived on Coruscant and then he remembered who he left on Dathomir. He left his daughter there. He was regretting leaving Dathomir, but he had to save himself. Master Yoda walked upon the platform towards Aslo and greeted him.

"Hello, Master Yoda" Aslo said, bowing.

"Doing here, what are you?" Yoda asked.

"I retreated from Dathomir, the Separatists had invaded." Aslo replied walking towards the Jedi Temple.

"Your child, where is, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"She-" Aslo couldn't say. "She is on Dathomir, I forgot to bring her."

"Safe, she will be. Kill her, the Sith will not." Yoda replied.

"I hope not" Aslo said.


	3. The Past

_**1 Year Later**_

Aslo was inside the Jedi Temple on the planet of Coruscant. He was in his Jedi Quarter and he was meditating to forget any problems that were bothering him.

He remembered of the past, of his child and her mother. While he was meditating he was picturing the moment when his wife died. He didn't really know how his wife had died but he tried thinking of what had happened.

_**2 Years Earlier**_

Aslo Modus' wife Te'daar Modus was in her home that she kept with Aslo. She was holding their baby. Aslo was on a mission for the Jedi and she had to keep care of her until he came back.

"My young child," Te'daar said, smiling. "I can't live without you."

Seralii was only 1 year old but growing rapidly. Since her father was a Jedi, she thought she would turn into one too. But she may turn into a smuggler, which Te'daar was.

Before meeting Aslo, Te'daar had a small group of smugglers, who would do anything to get their hands on credits. She went on many missions and succeeded in all of them. She was skilled and could defeat a Sith anytime she was in combat.

She met Aslo when she was visiting Coruscant on a mission to capture an Bounty Hunter. She accepted the job since she was going to earn 10,000 credits. As Te'daar was in Coruscant City she met a mysterious Jedi that she had never met before in her life. When they met Aslo was on a mission too and was disguised.

But when they met all of the inhabitants around them pulled out guns trying to shoot them. Aslo used his lightsaber to deflect the bolts and to slash the bodies of the enemies. Te'daar was using her dual blasters to shoot them all down. Once Aslo had finished his side he jumped in to help Te'daar and that was when they felt a connection between them.

"You didn't need to save me," Te'daar said.

"I just felt like I needed to" Aslo replied smiling.

Both of them were Dathomirians and they were around the same age. Once both of their missions had been finished they started meeting each other at some points between the missions they had to do. Once they had learnt enough about each other they thought they were perfect for each other. That was how they got Seralii, their young daughter.

Te'daar was still in her home. As the light on Dathomir faded a sound came from outside, a sound like someone was being killed. Te'daar ran with Seralii down underneath their home by using a passage.

"You will be fine," Te'daar said sounding scared. "I won't let them kill you."

Te'daar ran back up to her home and hid under the table. As she hid under there someone walked in the door and wandered through the home. Te'daar was quiet and tried to stay under there. She thought the person was a Sith as she could see a cloak and a red light near them.

The person walked past the table then stopped. They walked back and then looked under the table. Te'daar had gone. She was trying to escape but the Sith could sense her. He quickly looked at her and Te'daar started to shoot.

The Sith deflected the bolts and Te'daar ran. The Sith threw the lightsaber and it sliced through Te'daar's body, killing her before she escaped. The Sith suddenly disappeared in mid-air and Seralii was safe.

_Later that night_

Aslo had arrived on Dathomir and was travelling to his home in his speeder. Once he arrived at his home he saw many inhabitants dead. He became worried and ran into his home. As soon as he got in he found Te'daar's body in half on the floor.

"NOOOO!" Aslo yelled.

Aslo started crying, and he thought Seralii had been took. But he then heard Seralii crying in the passage under the house. He quickly ran down and grabbed Seralii hugging her.

"At least you are alive, my daughter."

_**2 Years Later**_

Aslo suddenly stopped meditating and found Yoda standing in front of him.

"Ok are you, Master Modus?" Yoda asked.

"I am fine Master Yoda, thank you." Aslo replied standing up.

"To see you, the Jedi Council needs." Yoda said escorting Aslo to the Jedi Council chamber.

As he arrived in the chamber he saw all the Jedi Council members in the chairs. Yoda walked towards his chair and sat down.

"Master Modus," Mace Windu said. "It is great to see you."

"Thank you Master Windu." Aslo said bowing.

"We have brought you here to grant you something that will give you supreme power in the Jedi Order," Mace explained. "We would like you to join the Jedi Council. All of us have agreed."

Aslo couldn't believe it. He had made it to the Jedi Council!

"Thank you Masters," Aslo replied. "You won't regret the decision."

"Now, sit down to start your first Jedi Council meeting." Windu said pointing to Aslo's chair.

Aslo sat down and listened to the Council meeting and also contributed in it too.


	4. The Sith is Named

_**Geonosis (1 Year Later)**_

Upon the sandy ground of Geonosis, a lightsaber fell to the ground. The lightsaber was recognisable, it was Aslo Modus' lightsaber. As the body fell to the ground the killer put two lightsabers away, revealing that they were a Sith.

The Sith walked away and left the body on the ground. The Sith escaped and travelled somewhere no one knew about.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi travelled to the sandy world of Geonosis. He was sent to find and bring back Aslo safely. As he wandered through the sandstorm that was brewing he found the body of Aslo.

With his clone troopers he looked around to find any clues about how he had died, but all they found was his lightsaber. Obi-Wan kneeled next to the body and whispered "I am sorry, we were too late."

He grabbed his body and travelled back to Coruscant with his clones.

_**Jedi Temple, Coruscant (1 Hour Later)**_

Obi-Wan arrived on Coruscant, carrying the body with him. On the platform were some Jedi Council members including Master Yoda and Mace Windu. Yoda's head lowered, sadly.

He put down the body in front of the Jedi. Windu also lowered his head, with the few Jedi thinking of the memories.

"I am sorry," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I was too late."

"It's Ok, Master Kenobi," Windu said raising his head. "At least he will have a very special funeral."

The body was then picked up by a guard and he was took inside the Jedi Temple.

"A very good student, Master Modus was." Yoda said.

The Jedi then walked into the Temple to arrange a funeral for Aslo.

_**The Invisible Hand (Separatist War Ship)**_

The Sith walked on the Invisible Hand to meet her master Count Dooku and tell him about her success in killing Aslo Modus.

"Master, I have killed him." The Sith said bowing.

"Good. You are getting stronger Darth Modus." Dooku replied.

The Sith was named Darth Modus and was related to Aslo Modus.

"Thank you. What is your bidding now my master."


	5. The Unexpected Mission

Darth Modus travelled to Naboo where she would meet her master to go on a mission. As she arrived she found Dooku in the hanger far away from her. She got out and walked forward to Dooku. As she was walking to Dooku a Sith fell in front of her from the ledge above, it was Asajj Ventress.

"Do you know who I am?" Ventress asked.

"Yes," Darth Modus replied. "Now get out of my way."

Darth Modus was about to walk past Ventress but she stepped in front of her.

"You aren't going." Ventress said.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Stay away from Dooku, I am his apprentice. You are just his short replacement." Ventress explained.

"Believe whatever you want," Darth Modus said walking past Ventress. "Because I am Dooku's apprentice and you are just a memory."

Ventress got angry and Modus got closer to Dooku.

"Master." Darth Modus said, bowing.

"Darth Modus, I see you have met Asajj." Dooku replied.

"Yes."

"Good, because you two are going on a mission together." Dooku said.

"What?" Ventress yelled overhearing Dooku.

Ventress approached Dooku and waited until he said something.

"You two will need to get used to each other," Dooku said. "I am sending you across Naboo, to find the Jedi, Quinlan Vos."

"I can do this alone" Darth Modus said.

"No! Both of you will do it." Dooku replied.

Darth Modus walked off with Ventress following. Darth Modus stepped onto her ship and Ventress was going to join her, but she closed her entry point when Ventress was about to board. Darth Modus travelled to the other side of Naboo with Ventress.

They reached the co-ordinates that Dooku had gave them and landed. Darth Modus stared angrily at Ventress as they stepped off the ships.

They started their journey through the small part of Naboo to find Quinlan Vos. As they got near a location where they thought Quinlan Vos would be hiding Ventress walked away.

"Where are you going?" Darth Modus asked.

"I am going to let you do this alone, since you think you can handle it." Ventress said.

"Oh I will handle it." Darth Modus replied.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ventress said jumping away from Darth Modus.


	6. Confrontation

Darth Modus walked forward and entered a hangar that was just in the centre of Naboo. Inside she saw a dark figure in the corner, and she knew it was Quinlan Vos.

"I know where you are Jedi!" Darth Modus yelled.

The figure then stepped out into the light revealing the figure of Quinlan Vos.

"Pathetic Sith! You shouldn't have come here." Quinlan said.

"I think you shouldn't have come to this planet at all," Darth Modus explained, igniting her lightsabers. "You Jedi think you own every planet in the Galaxy."

"Well, Sith think they can defeat Jedi, but they never can." Quinlan replied also igniting his lightsaber.

Darth Modus stared at Quinlan angrily then ran to strike. The two lightsabers clashed with Quinlan's green lightsaber. Quinlan was strong, strong enough to defeat any Sith in the Galaxy. Quinlan then attacked back. Darth Modus continued to block the attacks but Quinlan was so fast that she couldn't strike him. Quinlan's attacks were powerful and Darth Modus was losing strength. Then Quinlan used a quick, but strong attack on her and her lightsabers flew behind her out of her hands. Darth Modus fell to her knees and Quinlan pointed his lightsaber towards her neck.

"Just kill me and get rid of me! I am sick of you Jedi!" Darth Modus yelled.

"No! Tell me who you are!" Quinlan yelled.

"Why should I!"

"Tell me!" Quinlan got angrier.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. I'm –" Darth Modus explained. "I'm Aslo Modus' daughter."

"Seralii?" Quinlan said.

"Yes! It's me! Kill me and get it over with!" Seralii yelled.

"Wait, how did you become a Sith?" Quinlan asked, calming down.

"What has that got to do with anything!" Seralii yelled.

"Tell me, Seralii."

"I'm not called Seralii, I'm Darth Modus!" She yelled.

"I used to be friends with your father. Now tell me." Quinlan replied.

"No!" Seralii yelled.

Up above them was Ventress, she was overviewing something she enjoyed. But Quinlan wouldn't kill Seralii and she wanted her dead so she had to do it herself.

"Why won't you tell me!" Quinlan yelled.

"Because! I don't like thinking about it."

"Fine." Quinlan said, partly pulling his lightsaber away. "I won't kill you."

Suddenly a push came from behind Quinlan and his hand was pushed forward and the lightsaber slashed off Seralii's head. Quinlan quickly turned around and saw the figure of Ventress.

"Ventress!" Quinlan yelled angrily.

Quinlan force pushed Ventress and she flew back so fast that she yelled, "Aaahh!"

Ventress was fine. Then Quinlan turned around, overlooking the body of the dead Seralii.

"I'm sorry Seralii." Quinlan whispered turning around and walking away from the body.

XXXXX

Count Dooku entered the hangar a while after and grabbed Seralii's lightsabers. He then saw the body of Seralii. He knelt down to the corpse.

"This is just the beginning." Dooku whispered.

**XXXXX**

**If you think I have finished, I haven't. This is only like the beginning of a whole lot of action! Next chapter: Reborn!**

**Hope you like and please read and review!**

**~SkywalkerDaz**


	7. Reborn

_**Years Later**_

Count Dooku stepped into a cloning chamber full of clones being made. They were the clones of Darth Modus. He stepped near one that had fully grown into a clone just like her.

"Fully developed." Dooku said smiling. He clicked something on a panel next to it and the door to the chamber opened. The body was starting to move and before Dooku's eyes, the clone had awoken.

The clone had opened it's eyes and stepped out. The clone was fully in shape for anything and he needed it for a mission, to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The clone suddenly spoke, "Hello, master."

Dooku had synchronized the clone with the memory of Dooku. The clone knew Dooku was her master.

"Hello, Darth Modus. Welcome back to reality." Dooku replied.

The clone just stood there doing nothing but staring at Dooku, then it spoke once more, "What do you wish me to do?"

"I want you to go find and also kill the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Dooku explained.

"As you wish, my master." The clone then suddenly walked off into the light for the first time.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Sorry that it has been a while since an upload but I had so much things to do and also I had writers block for this fan-fic. I also have been working on the new Mortal Kombat fan-fic but I'm not uploading until this is finished. Well, that chapter was short but I'll try and make them long, with the short time on my hands I can't help it. So, next chapter coming soon. Read and Review please.**_

_**Oh and by the way, got a new name lol!**_

_**~MKDaz (Told ya! Used to be SkywalkerDaz.)**_


End file.
